Power Hungry
by LilLostDarkSoul
Summary: This is a story of Poke'mon, but on a different level. Poke'mon die, people suffer, the world is not as innocent and niave as the Game or the animated Series portray. The rundown is that Ash's younger brother, Koal, has become a trainer. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Poke'mon is not mine; I do not own the creatures, some of the characters, or anything else copyrighted by Funimation.

**Power Hungry**

Chapter 1, The Way Of A Trainer

Poke'mon are friends and partners throughout your life, if you so choose to be a poke'mon trainer. It is a profession/path many have taken up for many different reasons. As it is, you may decide to become a poke'mon trainer at the age of 10. But, if you do, you rely on yourself and your poke'mon You have captured, tamed, and trained to become your partner. Starting from such a young age, you'd be surprised how many kids never come back home. Not because they don't want to, because what they portray in that series is childish and innocent, but because they die out there on the field from wild poke'mon, and other trainers. The real world is not so kind.

Let us get a couple of things straight. Poke'mon faint, but they also bleed and die. Without a poke'mon, a trainer is just a trainer. Against poke'mon with elemental abilities, a human is weak. Thus, trainers usually don't live to long without some form of protection of their own.

* * *

"Koal!" a girl screamed in an angry tone of voice. She stomped over to him; you could almost see steam bursting from her ears and her eyes going red. A young redhead walked up to him, short haired to her shoulders, in a two piece bathing suit, green in color, with Staryu's pokadotting it.

"Heh... listen, I was just giving orders, and she's the one who did it." Koal pointed to his Zangoose. Standing not to far from him, the Zangoose glared at him with the flash of her fangs. "Zannn..."

"No! I told you to go easy on my poke'mon, their much lower levels than yours! You asshole!" Her hands at her sides, clenched into fists, staring up at him from her 5.0 form. A charmed choker hung from her throat, the charm being a little soft blue heart. For being a teenager, she had a firm little butt and an alluring chest to the opposite, and sometimes, the same genders.

"Oh, come on Red, gimmie a break here. Slasha is only doing what she's meant to do." He sighed as he turned around, making his way down the path towards town. "Besides, she's the strongest I got, and that's what you asked for, to better train your Cubone. What do you think it's at now, 14?" His head slightly turned as he began walking away. His outfit was that of a pair of baggy, but breathable, pants, similar to that of raver pants.

Two, almost duck-tape looking, stripes wrapped around each knee. The rest was white colored with tribal designs throughout the rest of the pants. Huge baggy pockets adorned the back and front of them. And a simple black tang-top revealed he was quite athletic for his 5.5 height, squeezing to his upper extremities. His hair was long, reaching his mid-back, and tied back into a pony tail. Two ear-rings in each ear, silver, and necklace made of string and a pentacle looking charm. For those who knew what it meant, it was a belief in a form of religion, for most though, it was simply unique to examine.

Hidden by slender sunglasses at the moment, his eyes were actually a near neon purple color, almost glowing. Rarely, but some people carried such eyes. Scientists say it's a new gene, but only changes the color of ones eyes into a unique new color never seen before. And it's not a new gene, but as generations go on, more and more people have been getting such eyes, most people born with such eyes up until a century or so ago were killed at birth. As people began becoming more civilized, though, people had abandoned their old ways and superstitions for a new era of growth. Education, technology, cities, traveling, and single religion and language nations.

She grumbled as she shoved him when he started walking, but following him. Following behind them, Slasha kept up, but quickly making her way to stand beside her master. Red held up her poke ball and stroked it. "Poor Cubone. I hope your stupid poke'mon didn't hurt him too bad..." Her soft green eyes glassened a little before sighing and minimizing the ball and sticking it in her purse of only five poke balls in total, two of them being empty, but disorganized as she was, she had a bunch of femininity items splayed out inside, cosmetics to a couple of potions, along with gum, ID and money, along with a bunch of other miscellaneous items. Adorning both of their wrists adorned their poke-tech-gear. However, they both had left their backpacks at the poke-center.

Koal shook his head. "Slasha is only doing what I ordered of her, leave her be. Besides, you should be training your Pupitar or grass poke'mon of yours... what was it... Scyther. I don't know how you got it, but you should seriously try training that one too. Cubone is so little, have something you can defend yourself with out there."

And Red groaned, shoving him once again. "Scyther doesn't listen to me! I don't have a single badge yet, and I managed to train both of them to the point of disobedience." Although, thinking back on it, she had trained them so much in hopes to begin her adventures, but to no avail she could never beat the gym leader, and she feared even if she did, they wouldn't give her a badge or worse. Letting out a quiet sigh, she continued forth along side him.

Both Red and Koal had recently become friends. Red liked him, although she was 17 and he was going on 21, but he didn't like her the same way. He was simply traveling through and they ran into one another. Red was being harassed by several gym groupies who thought of themselves as better than everyone else, and also figured they'd get a little poontang out of her, but she put up a fight. She watched her Scyther, whom did what he could to defend his master, even if disobedient, fall helplessly in front of their powerful poke'mon. Her Pupitar wouldn't even come out though, probably too scared to be humiliated in such a way. And poor Cubone, just as Cubone was about to die, Koal's Slasha suddenly burst into the party and Koal stepped up. Young as he was, but his Poke'mon didn't play around and were quite serious in nature.

All of them much older, having a cocky attitude and believing they had control of this town and its surroundings, even being unfair and double-teaming him. But they only carried like three poke'mon each. And none of their poke'mon stood ground next to Slasha.

In fact, as Red thought about to that moment, unable to save her poke'mon from nearly being torched to death got her curious... "Hey, Koal, what level is you're Zangoose?" She asked while walking at pace with him.

Koal stopped for a moment, thinking, and then shrugging. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't bothered to give her and a scan in months. Last I checked, she was 52. But that several months back. I'm sure she's gone up a couple since then with all the training I've been giving her. She's not getting much experience out of you though." He grinned then, looking over to her to find her glaring knives his direction. "You know... little girls like you are always so mean when you like someone."

She suddenly blushed and shoved him, hard, nearly causing him to fall into the sand. "You're an asshole, for real."

He just laughed as he caught his balance, Slasha shaking her head at both of them and taking the lead ahead of them just before Zangoose stopped, staring ahead and letting out a quiet growl.

"Heya, sweet-tots!" came a voice from ahead of them. And both of them looked ahead to find three guys blocking the path into town, arms crossed, but smirking. "And you, fuck-tard. My name's Jattara, the gym master around here and I hear you fucked up my men with a strong poke'mon. I'm here to settle the debt. I can't have shameful trainers like you running around and destroying my gyms reputation..."

Koal, who had stopped and was now staring down the guy condescending him, whom was much older, like the others who he dealt with yesterday. "Yeah, what of it? They were being very rude to a young pretty girl...and threatening to kill her poke'mon if they didn't get sexual favors. I don't condone such behavior... especially from people from a gym. Tch. Must be a pretty pathetic gym...." Scoffing at them and shaking his head. "It was just a battle, unregulated by any kind of rules and law, and corrupt battle-manship. I've heard about your gym from another town, I heard it was a small gym that tyrannized a small town into submission with power."

"But only people around here are a few beginner trainers, elderly who probably released most of their's back into the wild already after age started to take its toll, and people who don't have poke'mon for battling, only companions and work poke'mon. You are a small gym, having only two subordinates. I heard you were a cocky asshole who couldn't make his gym any more popular because it's out of the way for most trainers to want to even bother. And so, you beat down anyone who comes around and force the townspeople to do whatever it is you want whenever you desire. You even have your grunts run around and make sure the abuse is working, and keeps it going..."

The older man, whom was nearly bald with black hair and muscles, but he also had a beer belly or pug belly from feeding himself off the people, only steamed with anger from this young pups rebellious attitude, which he was not used to, after becoming gym master and deciding he was above the law and could do anything he wanted. "Boy! Prepare for a battle, and once YOU have been humiliated, you will die with your companions!"

"Ohhh... and you're threatening me, even with death. Ouch. Guess I should break down into tears and beg for my life..." Koal rolled his eyes then, sarcastic as ever. "But uh... how about.... no. We're right next to the city, and now your gonna try and kill me? Pssh. Perhaps authorities will be patrolling..." At this point, Koal's attitude was growing more serious as the conversation went on, beginning to realize this guy did think he was someone special, and wouldn't leave them alone until example had been made. But, he is a gym leader...

"Heheh... I own this town, boy!" The mans clothing was that of baggy pants, sneakers, and a tang-top, and a long-sleeve unbuttoned shirt with the symbols of his gym logo on the back of his shirt. With a custom belt, bannering his gym colors and symbols. He grabbed a poke ball and extra sized it, before throwing it. The ball hit the ground and rolled into position on its own before popping open and releasing the bright energy. "Cops? Ha. Aint no pigs around here. I am the cops, and I am the govern too, as of recently." A blood-thirsty grin came from him then. "Marrowak.... Time for another victim of a tragic training exercise..." Marrowak sneered their direction. "Marro...wak..." Slamming its large bone club into its hand as it finished its name "wak."

Red stepped back and whimpered. "Koal... he's the strongest around here; I think it's time we run..." Her hands grasped his left arm and tugged a little, but he didn't move, only focused forward. Her hands trembled as she stuttered slightly, still staring at Jattara. "He's real strong... I've seen what he can do..."

Koal shook his head, his long brown hair tied back into a pony tail swayed as he did. Reaching first too his hair-band and pulling it free, allowing his hair to fall freely about his facial features, running his fingers through it to better separate it and then letting it down. Then, he reached to his belt, extra sizing one of the balls and tilted his head upward and flashing him a grin. "Oh, sir, you've no idea how much I've been wanting a challenging battle for some time... someone needs some experience..." And suddenly he thrust his right arm forward, the poke ball opening up within his hand. An erratic energy and light came rushing out as if escaping to freedom for the first time, leaping towards the field with great haste. The light soon came together and rose, building into a form.

This could only be explained as energy being condensed inside an orb, that can minimize and enlarge with the first press of a single button on this double colored ball. With the second press, the orb will open a second or two afterwards and release a captured creature held within.

The light soon faded and appearing stood Tyranitar. The dirty green colored, brown and almost blue blotches along its spiky armored body. Towering over puny Marrowak at 7.0 and leaned forward and let out a deafening roar towards his opponent, before standing straight and letting out a stretch. "I hope you're ready..." whispering to himself, his head lowering a little and glaring towards both opponents.

The two lackeys looked at one another and then to their boss. "He's got a strong, fully evolved poke'mon sir... those evolve at 50's level, if I recall." The boss, only grumbling, sneered then. "Bah! He's a pup; no way is that thing his. Probably disobedient, and if it is, no way he's got it any higher level than 50s. And this is an illegal battle; you've got two on the field!"

"Yes, so illegal. However, I assume attempting to kill someone's poke'mon and blackmailing them for sex isn't illegal either... But, Slasha isn't the type to go into poke balls. She prefers to stay out, all the time, and so she deserves it. I admit, Slasha isn't my strongest... Rex is." Koal snickered as he looked to Red. "Sorry, lied, but I like to keep secret weapons... well, secret." Red, whom was confused and scared, only nodded, watching events unfold. "And don't worry, we're going to be just fine, especially you." She nodded again, kind of keeping herself behind him.

Booming from across the field "Bone-merang, now, Marrowak!"

"Rex, grab and slash!" Tyranitar stepped forward with a thundering stomp as the bone weapon flung directly at him. But Tyranitar grabbed the bone-club suddenly and leaped up forward. "Move!" you could hear the gym-leader cry as Rex came slamming down upon the ground and swinging the club with the force of his Slash and clubbing the Marrowak into the ground. The skull helmet cracked with such a force and its body crushed to the ground. It didn't move again.

The gym master's eyes widened and he stepped forward, looking over his Marrowak and then back up to the Tyranitar and to its master, who stood there, not saying a thing, just watching. His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath before they shot open and he screamed. "You mother-fucker! Trim, Rox. Pull out your strongest! They must die, now!" The two of them immediately grabbed their poke balls and yanked forth their strongest. Time for another illegal battle...

Both of them must've been brothers. Having blue, short hair each. Light facial hair, and glaring green eyes. One was just a couple of years older. Both matching gym-outfits, more like dirty orange jumpsuits, with pockets galore, dangling strings a belt of poke balls. Enlargening both of their balls near the same time, they threw. One bounced off the ground and followed suit by the second, then another. All three popping opening nearly simultaneously. The first was an Icion, the second was a Flarion, and the third came out as Kingler.

All three standing side-by-side and letting out their battle cries. Tyranitar stomped is feet into a battle stance, tilting its head, and in the process nearly its whole body, to glance to master's eye contact. Koal's voice rolled in its mind as it turned and lowered its body. Might think tackle at first. But suddenly it was on all fours staring ahead at them and then leaping as high as it could into the air.

Commands shouted through one another as poke'mon responded to such an attack. Both eve evolves leaped into the air but Kingler couldn't, and only readied itself for the blunt of the attack, clenching pincers close to its body and trying to curl its legs close to its body, which may have been a mistake to begin with, not that spreading them open would help things.

Just as the two leaped up, Rex came crashing down into the ground causing a small quake that would shake the surrounding areas enough to cause some weakly rooted trees to fall, fruits to snap free, and slumbering poke'mon to be rattled awaken abruptly. Kingler took the brunt of the attack and stumbled till it cracked to the ground for a moment, using its pincer to push itself back into a standing position and legs skittering into positions to hold itself up as best it could. Everyone standing around the battlefield struggled to stand ground, a couple people falling but the quake dissipated just as quickly as it had came and everyone was able to gather themselves back again.

Orders were already being handed out to the three of them as Rex recovered from his attack. But he was lumbery and slow. Suddenly an ice-beam slammed into his left side and he let out an aggravated groan. Suddenly, another attack of a flamethrower sizzled his right side. But a water-blast blocked off the fire waves but also sent Rex stumbling backwards to a near crash to the ground. While recovering, Rex heard more orders and quickly lifted its arms into the air and let out a sudden summoning of a sand-storm. Staring small, but growing quickly in size, was a mini dust tornado. It was not mini for long, as it engulfed the entire field in moments, and stayed as such.

"Shit…" Koal whispered to himself while gliding his hands over his other poke balls, thinking to himself. A voice came from behind him though. "Kooall!" She had to shout as the storm wind caused everything to get loud, howling winds and leaves being caught up in the storm, it was difficult to even see. But she still had hold of his left arm. "We've gotta get out of here, now! Their going to kill you!" He turned his head to acknowledge her but shook his head, shouting back, wincing his eyes. "No! Their harder than I thought... but I can still win! If we run, they still might get us, its better to hold your ground! I've got a chance! Just be patient!"

By then, Jattara and group had realized what was happening. Their poke'mon were being buffed. Shielding their eyes, the three came close together and shouted to hear one another. "We attack as one! He can't dodge us all! We can't let this punk scar our rep!" All three of them turned, shouting order to their poke' on, which they could barely see, and soon they disappeared to attack.

Koal shouted then to Rex. "Another earthquake!" Suddenly, he threw up two hands and poke balls opened up, energy disappearing off into the storm. "Talon! Fly! Gar! Psy-beam!" You could hear mangled battle cries, but the storm made it difficult to hear anything from a distance.

The storm began to settle a little, and all of them began to see a little farther and hear a little less of the storm and more of each other. Rox, one of the gym groupies saw zoom by him from the corner of his sight but shook his head, shouting more orders, unsure if his poke'mon had even landed a hit or not. The others did the same, not able to ascertain weather or not they were winning or loosing yet.

Three figures came into sight, but stopped and awaited commands and Koal smirked. "Good! Now all of you repeat!" Again, the silhouettes of the poke'mon disappeared into the fray. If listening hard enough, one could barely hear hits being taken and cries of pain and shock. The battle went on for a moment longer, intense shaking and lights flashing in the mist of sand billowing around them, but the storm finely died down enough to where the five of them could finely begin to see the whole field. They saw each others poke'mon being finely seeing one another, and the storm finely let up and dissipated completely to reveal the damages done during an unseen battle.

Jattara and crew all took in deep breaths of anger and surprise when they saw what had happened. Kingler was out, fallen over on itself, looking as if parts of its shell had nearly been stressed to the point of cracking and bruising. Icion and Flarion were panting and struggling to standing on all fours, heads held low, and tails limp. "Flarion..." "Icion..." But the leader only stared on with anger. His hands began shaking and his muscles tensing. All three of them also noticed the other two poke'mon on the field and a little bit of fear began to course through them at this point.

Koal stepped forward, looking two his three well trained poke'mon, standing next to one another and staring down the enemy's poke'mon with focus and readiness. Kadabra had sustained a little bit of buffering and most likely a missed attack along his side and hulking tail, probably a fire attack that scathed him. And hovering in the air, with massive beasts of its wings was Fearow, Koal looking up to him with a grin before returning to look at Rex, whom had taken quite a lot of damage and was now panting as well, leaning somewhat forward from fatigue, still battle-ready though. Fearow was the only one really damage less. Being able to stay out of reach and constant mobility to keep from being hit. "Alright you three. It's an illegal battle, if you haven't noticed... and they're strong. I believe they could have up to 5 or even 6 poke'mon left. I hope you guys can back one another up..."

Suddenly though, the others poke'mon were rushing them at once. A new one had entered the field, a Blastoise. All of them throwing elemental attacks their direction. "Talon, double-team! Gar, psychic! Rex... hyperbeam that blastoise!"

Five full blown attacks were racing past one another towards their respective targets. Dodges and hits took place. First to leave battle-field was Icion, crashing to the ground in midrun and sliding forward in the sand. Next came Blastoise who crashed to the field with a loud thud and kicking up much dirt with the landing. Flarion stood alone on the battle-field, growling with one eye open, and scathes, wounds, and fatigue taking over.

Rox looked over to Jattara and gulped. "Sir, that was my strongest... she's done for." He quickly went to call her back but Jattara knocked the poke ball from his hand. "If that creature can't win, it doesn't deserve to live! Same with Blastoise!" He yanked his last poke ball from his belt and tossed it. A sandshrew entered the field and let out a battle cry, but compared to the rest of them, it held no ground... unless the man hadn't evolved it, but it was probably not the case. Rox looked to his Icion and then went to grab the poke ball but suddenly got a hefty punch to the face, falling to the ground unconscious.

"Fuckin idiot! Trim! Attack!" But suddenly Trim's poke'mon exited the field and he shook his head. "I'm not fighting anymore... he's too strong. The rest of mine are much weaker than even your sandshrew..." "I don't care! Send them out, now!" But Trim was already running towards town, leaving his so called friend behind and his master, yeah. Jattara screamed in frustration as he ordered Sandshrew to Tackle. And it tried, only to be knocked backwards towards its master's feet by an Iron wing attack from Talon.

Jattara shook his head in anger and grabbed the unconscious man's belt and yanked forth the last two Poke'mon from him and threw the balls, but poke'mon didn't come out. "What?! Obey me! Get out and fight!" But nothing happened. A vein was bulging from his forehead and gritting his teeth angrily. "You can't win! You loose! You fail!" He stomped the ground in anger and quickly pulled out a gun, pointing them at Koal and fired. But, Rex stepped into the way and the bullet simply ricocheted from his armored body.

Shots were suddenly fired. Koal gasping but... nothing happened, did he miss? Looking to Jattara, both Red and him could see blood beginning to soak his tang-top and drip from his left arm. He dropped the gun and slowly fell to his knees, eyes wide and then going white as he fall forward into the ground, motionless.

A girl was walking up with a rifle in her hand, staring down at the now dead body of Jattara. She then looked up to see three poke'mon and two people standing there, sighing. "He deserved to die... but I could never pull the trigger..."

Red's eyes widened and she ran forward, tackling her mom and hugging her tightly, whimpering and sniffling. "He was going to kill us..." Her mom now cried too, hugging her child and dropping the gun. Koal sighed heavily in relief. "Good guys... Thanks Rex." He then called all of them back from the field and back into their poke balls, and putting them into their respective places on his belt. Slasha stood next to him, simply looking up at him and tilting her head.

"Yeah... don't get upset. I didn't put you on the field. You would've gone out if anyone else was knocked out. But that's what I train you guys so hard for, so I you can hold your own in a battle." She nodded somewhat before looked to Red and her mom, still holding one another.

Red slowly looked from her mothers arms to the dead body of Jattara. "What now? We don't even have a gym now… no one will come here anymore and this town will loose business and become a ghost town..." Red's mom shook her head. "How about you take up the position, Koal?" And Koal just blinked and laughed from afar.

"No, no. I will not. Not ready to settle down yet. I'm still so young." He chuckled lightly as he walked over to the unconscious body of Rox. Several others from town came walking down the path and seeing all of this came up and began question. Red explained the situation to them and they were stunned. "So... He finely took a bullet. I was wondering when that was going to happen..." one of the townsfolk spoke.

Koal then cocked a brow, crossing his arms and staring at the body of Jattara. "So... how did he get a gun? I thought guns were outlawed to general public. Only military and law officers could carry such weapons?"

Red's mom walked up to him and extended her hand in greeting. "Name's Sam, mother to Red here." Her hand stroking down her childs short red hair. "I was once the officer of this town... but they threatened my daughter's life if I didn't resign, so I did. I'll be able to take up position again. But we need a gym leader; won't you consider such a deal?" She almost seemed to plead with him, standing in her long dress and blouse, with a bandana around her head keeping her hair up.

Koal shook his head. "I'm just not interested in that, not even for temporary position. Sorry. I've got other agenda's to keep my mind attached too. Becoming a gym leader is quite a bit of work in itself. I'm not ready for that." He gave her a cheesy smile and shrugged. Sam nodded her head, sighing a little and looking to the dead body. "I guess my first errand getting back into work is to take care of this situation. Here, let's get back into town."

The three of them walked past the scene and continued into town. On the way, Sam spoke to a couple people who'd come out of their homes with curiosity, hearing the battle from their homes and even feeling it. "Jon!" She called to one man. "You're re-instated. Theresa a body out there needing to be picked up and an unconscious man. Set up an investigation scene. As well as, an accomplice of theirs still at large. Find Jeff too, we're gonna need his help. Also, get a hold of Krime; he may want the job as gym leader. Otherwise, get back to me, I'll find us one." Jon nodded and quickly went to work, pretty happy to be back as an officer.

* * *

Once back into the poke center, Red and Koal relaxed while getting their poke'mon medically treated. In the mean time, they sat down and had lunch on Officer Sam's tab. Koal relaxed into a booth chair and sighed, finely able to relax. Red's voice tore him from his thoughts though. "Why didn't you run?" She asked.

"Eh, there was no real point. If we ran, that meant they could simply use their poke'mon to injure us and by then, I'da taken damage and my poke'mon probably would have just trying to protect us as we treated instead of attacking. Being injured, I would then have to fight, and by that point my strongest poke'mon would've probably been too damaged to fight. So, we faired a better chance... and see, it turned out okay." He just smiled lightly and closed his eyes, leaning his head back onto the back of the booth. He'd tied his hair up on the way back, so now it hung over the booth. He'd also retrieved a jacket from his pack, which sat next to him in the booth now. But, leaving it unzipped so you could still see the black tang-top with his charm hanging down upon his hairy chest.

Tossing her hair about a bit, she nodded and looked to him with red hair falling over the right side of her face. She just stared at him with the eyes of someone in love. A man who could take care of her, defends her, and keeps her safe. She really liked that... And whispered to herself. "One day you'll love me... and until that day, I'll be waiting..."

Koal then looked up to her. "What'cha say, didn't catch that." Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh, nothing... I was just thanking you is all." And she fronted a smile to keep him from seeing her blush. Looking down to the table and her food and drink, she only smiled to herself as Koal went back to resting his head.

She began getting lost in her imagination. Remembering the situation that had just happened in detail, as she watched everything. But, she cheerfully added in her own words. Whenever he spoke to her in her imagination, it was always loving and protective towards her, and how much he cared about her, not exactly what had happened, but she was a little girl in love, she thought, she could imagine anything she wanted. Both her elbows pressed to the table and she rested her head onto her hands and closed her eyes, smiling happily while exploring her imagination.

As time passed, they sat quietly in the center and awaited Officer Sam's return to get statements from the both of them. Koal thought of his brother. How the world must have looked about twenty years ago, when his brother set off into the world. It had been ten years ago that Koal set out with Zangoose. He remembered when he first got Zangoose...

* * *

"Koal, Koal! Get up! Happy birthday Koal!" His mother's voice awoke him as his eyes cracked open and he rubbed them while sitting up, a smile cracking on his lips. "Oh yeah... it is...isn't it."

"Of course it is silly. I let you sleep in today. But, there's a great gift waiting for you at the breakfast table..."

He jumped out of bed, not changing from his jammies and rushed to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he saw his brother kneeling with his back to him. Turning his head, however, he saw his brothers face smiling. "Look who decided to wake up..." He grinned and then stood up, stepping out of the way to reveal an untrained, low level Zangoose. Koal could only stare surprised at the creature and then to his brother... Ash. "You got me my first poke'mon?! I thought I was gonna have to go to the town-center and nurse Felicia would give me one!?"

Ash only chuckled as he looked down at his brother and placed a hand on his head, rubbing. "Nah. Professor Oak moved away to a bigger city and now does great science with poke'mon and such. But, no. Now, mostly, people get to choose from one of several low level poke'mon. But, I decided to give you something that I knew would give you a great start into the world of Poke'mon and you can catch, raise, and train your own poke'mon over time. I hope this doesn't bother you, but you would only get a common poke'mon at the poke'mon center. This female Zangoose is from a whole other region altogether. Rare, especially for around here."

"And she'll be strong. And she's had a great personality ever since I first received her several months back. So I decided to give her too you. She didn't mind either. She wants companionship with someone but she doesn't want to be forgotten in the poke ball and left neglected by her master. She was a lot like my first poke'mon, except mine was just stubborn and disobedient. She will obey, and probably want a lot of your attention. Understand? Becoming a poke'mon trainer isn't simply about power, it's about companionship. It's about becoming the best, without throwing away what makes a good person a good person and throwing everything away just for the pursuit of power."

Ash's expression was smiling, but through his little speech, had become serious. "The reason I say this is I promised this Zangoose she would not have a master like that last one she had. I ran across someone abusing her, a trainer who didn't care about the poke'mon, and trained them till they were near death or dead. His philosophy was if the poke'mon died like that, it was a weakling, and didn't deserve to live if it couldn't fight. Now, if I give this poke'mon to you, you must make a promise to me. Promise that you will never neglect her." He then knelt down before his brother, staring him in the eyes and waiting for a reply.

Young Koal stared at him fearfully almost, gulping and nodding slowly. "I promise I will never neglect her, abuse her, or mistreat her in any way. She will become my faithful companion and I will become her respectful master." Koal then saw his brothers expression go from serious to a smile and giving his little brother a hug, who also hugged back, and Ash whispered into his ear. "Happy birthday Koal."

"Who wants cake?" Mom had slipped quietly into the kitchen while they talked, and had already cut up three pieces of cake, placed plates on the table with silverware and milk glasses. Both of them happily joined mom at the table and began munching down. Even a plate was put down to the ground to feed little Zangoose, who'd become a new part of the family. "Happy birthday sweetie." She placed a couple of gifts on the table, and two gifts were already sitting there waiting from Ash.

* * *

Koal was awoken to the light shaking of Officer Sam. As he woke, he could hear Red giggling as officer Sam spoke. "You sleep like a baby, wow..." Sitting up, he looked around and noticed it had begun to get dark and groggily yawned and spoke with his eyes half open. "Did I fall asleep, seriously? For how long..."

Sam just smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, sorry. Now that I'm chief again, I had to reinstate a couple of people, get back their gear and poke'mon, etc. Had to take care of some things around town that needed immediate attention. Rox and Trim are in jail now. Their going to be punished for what crimes they've committed. So, it's been a few hours... heh. You're welcome to stay at our house tonight if you like. You didn't even finish lunch, so I'm sure you're hungry after a nap."

Yawning again, he nodded. "Sure... why not." Yawning again, he picked up his pack and looked to the tray placed at the corner of their table. The tray carried his six poke'mon and he picked them up, placing them into his belt.

Red had noticed something while he slept and decided to ask about it. "You mark your poke balls?" She figured it was a way of knowing what poke'mon was in what or something.

"Yeah. I don't like getting my poke balls mistaken for someone else's. It's happened to me before at a couple of leagues, challenges, and arena's I've gone too. So, to keep that from happening, I've marked each one somehow." and Koal stepped out from his booth, one of the poke balls burst open on its own and a poke'mon rose beside him, it was Slasha. He reached down to give her head a soft stroke before following Sam towards the door, Red keeping up beside him.

"So, you don't use them to know which poke'mon is in each ball." She asked curiously, tilting her head and staring up to him.

"Nah, I call tell that just by the weight and by which place I put them on my belt. I used to notch my belt in certain places so I could tell which poke'mon was which, but I eventually got used to knowing which poke'mon was wear and how much weight was in the ball. For example.... Rex has got to be one of my heaviest poke'mon, so his poke ball is the heaviest. But I also which one he is because he's first in line on my belt." he smiled and pointed to his belt around his waist were Rex was. "The second spot is reserved for Slasha; she's never in though, so it's always empty."

She watched as they walked and nodded as she listened, and even studied. She just might do the same thing when she gets more poke'mon and she travels too. It sounded like a good idea no matter what way you looked at it. "So... you can sleep in my room tonight, if you want..."

"Uhh, child, no. I don't think so. He's sleeping in my room tonight." She suddenly laughed as they opened the door and she held it open for the two of them. Koal went first, giving her an odd expression as he passed. And Red, glaring hard at her mother when she passed, smacking her mother's waist as she walked by. "Stop it..."

Sam only laughed as she escorted them home. Red couldn't even talk now, blushing so intensely. And Koal simply sighed, feeling the tense air.

Once they got to the officers home, Sam and Red entered and quickly began cleaning up the couch area. Koal took his seat on the couch and placed his pack next to it, getting comfy and taking off his jacket and belt, placing them upon the pack too and relaxing. Red sat next to him and turned on the TV.

To which, both Koal and Red got lost in the TV while mom started to make dinner. The rest of the night went on pretty uneventfully before having dinner. Although, he explained to them tomorrow at breakfast, once done, he was probably going to leave town. It was time for him to get a move on. Red, of course, tried to convince him to stick around for awhile longer, maybe she could go along with him if she trained with him enough for awhile, but he also explained that he didn't want company. And apologized. And finely, bed...

* * *

The very next morning, they all woke up around the same time for breakfast. The day turned out to be a beautiful day. Bright sun rising into the sky. Soft ocean breeze sweeping the land. Not a cloud in the sky. And no chances of rain for the day.

Koal came to sit at the table, after taking a morning shower and freshened up. His hair was slick and tied to a pony tail, not a stub of hair to be found upon his face. And no sunglasses to hide his neon like eyes, which is the first thing the both of them saw when he sat down and they just stared at him like he was a wild poke'mon joining them for breakfast. Blinking at the both of them, looking back and forth to each. "What?" he said, totally unaware.

Red lifted one arm and pointed to her eyes, still stunned. He just sighed to himself an reached for his pack, which he brought just about everywhere. But Sam stopped him. "No, its okay. I've just never seen your eyes before until this moment. You're one of those people with crazy looking eyes. I've never seen that before..." "Me either..." Said Red.

"Heh... I kinda get that a lot. Sorry." he wanted to put the glasses on, but Sam had told him it was okay, and he'd rather not wear them... so he just left them off and looked to the breakfast before thanking Sam. "It looks great... thanks." He felt so uneasy now...

Sam's attitude changed and she smiled. "Oh, why thank you." Red groaned. "Ouch! Mom!" And Sam only stared her down, obviously trying to tell her not to stare. But Red only grinned, leaning forward. "I like your eyes... their very cool..." Obviously, in her case, love had no bounds, which was good and all...

He just coughed a little, beginning to munch contently on his food. The three of them ate rather quietly until done. Too which Koal stood up, bowed, and began pulling his pack over his shoulder. Zangoose finished her breakfast way before and was now waiting at his side to go.

Red jumped up, grabbing his left arm again an looking up to him. "No! Wait, I want to hang out more, can't you just stay another day? Please?" And Sam came up to grab Red and pull her away, hugging her from the behind her. "Listen, Koal, thank you for everything you've done. I don't know how to thank you for defending my daughter against that slime..." She grumbled but nodded. "And I'd like to show my appreciation by giving you a bit of money..."

Koal shook his head, smiling. "No, it's quite alright. Surviving was really enough of a reward for me. And you bought me lunch, and let me stay here, and fed me again. Really, you've done more than enough to thank me." He bowed once more. "But, I've got a long day's journey to the next town, if there is one close. I'll have to check out my map once I hit the main road."

Sam smiled and nodded, one hand stroking her daughters hair as they followed him to the door. They stopped as he kept going, waving at him as he turned, giving them a wave and Zangoose lead the way out of town... Red, however, shouted at him as he continued off. "I will become a great trainer one day, and I will find you, and we can travel together Koal! I will see you again one day, I promise!"

Koal, on the other hand, smiled to himself and shook his head. "So, I bet you think I should have just stayed there, don't you..."

Zangoose only shrugged, looking back to him for a moment, and then continuing on.

"Yeah... I couldn't handle a little girl like her everyday. She's sweet, she's cute, but she's just far too immature for Me." he chuckled to himself. "Oh, but her mom was pretty hot..."

Zangoose's eyes widened and she spun her head around, giving him a look of near disgust.

"Ahaha! Knew that one would give you a jerk. Ahaha!" he just laughed to himself as he disappeared from view to the two of them left behind... "I'll never see her again..." He looked down then, wondering if he ever would or not. He wondered a lot of things while out on the road alone sometimes. He had been alone half his life now, traveling, training. He'd never had a relationship with someone before... Hell, he'd only had sex a few times and kissed a few times. A relationship might just be a little odd to him... although he was so very lonely. Sighing, he shook his thoughts of such things and focused on the journey ahead. They'd have to get some training going on while on the go as well. That last battle was really the most intense he had had in a great time, several months. That battle probably gave the three of his poke'mon a nice workout, maybe one was soon to level. He had much to do, he thought, much to do.... especially finding his brother, avenging his friend Leon.

Chap. 1. The Way Of A Trainer

* * *

This is my first published story in awhile. Feel like I'm quite rusty, but I still would love to have some feedback. But, keep your negative comments to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Hungry

Chapter 2, War

Several weeks passed before he ran ground to another town. They weren't lying when they said that the little town was so far out of the way trainers wouldn't even bother going there. They needed some form of traveling that is easier to travel through than wooded areas with few paths to take. It was primarily wild country where he had gone. He hadn't seen another trainer in weeks and he was beginning to wonder if he'd taken the wrong turn somewhere. But, suddenly, the trees broke into a clearing of sky. He sighed happily while walking forward, until coming to the startling realization that it wasn't an opening. He'd nearly walked off the edge of a cliff that dropped a couple hundred feet down.

But, as he focused his eyes down to the ground below the cliff, he saw a beach. But, on that beach, many battles seemed to be taking place. Was this a free-for-all or something? Crouching next to a tree, he opened his pack and retrieved a scope, to which he peered through to examine the situation below. Only to realize another shocking realization. It wasn't a free-for-all. It was a battle of seriousness. As he scanned the area, he saw both dead or dying pokemon and trainer alike.

Lowering the scope, his eyes were narrowed and a thick gulp. It was horrible. "So... this is human nature." His head hung and he shook it, sighing. "What a waste of life..." Slasha was beside him the entire time, she didn't see quite well as he did but she still knew what was going on just from his reactions. She nuzzled her head up under his arm, to which his hand automatically pulled back so he could stroke her head for a moment, giving her a gentle scratching behind the ears while he stared at the battles going on below. Lights flashed here and there, screams bellowed, blood sprayed...

"We're not getting involved. Too many trainers with unknown levels. We could be slaughtered just by being seen, so I think it's best we just avoid this battle Slasha. We've got more ground to cover since we gotta go around them. So we'll be walking part of the night." He was half talking to himself but he'd also gotten used to thinking out loud so that Slasha understood what was going on and what the plan was. And so, he put the scope away and started back around, deciding not even to cut any corners so not to get involved.

Several hours passed and it was becoming dusk outside. The sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon and it began to get colder out. Although, still back-tracking, they could still hear parts of the battle taking place. Small quakes vibrated the area distanced away, just enough to feel or see by the shaking of tree branches. And then, suddenly, a beam which was similar to an ice beam pierced through the jungle very close to Koal and Slasha and Koal quickly grabbed her, pulling her close and getting low. "Fuck..." He whispered. "We should have backtracked more... unless someone's been retreating the way we're backtracking..."

And, his voice almost echoed in his mind as he started to hear someone running, panting, and franticly trying to flee. "Come on Dallys! We've gotta keep going!"

First a female figure came into focus on a small path leading past Koal and Slasha, who was ducking low and watching with unblinking eyes as they approached. Slasha kept her growl low enough for only Koal to pick up on, but he still had his arms around her to make sure she didn't leap into something she shouldn't, her damn little protective ass always getting him into trouble that way.

But, a second figure came followed suit, struggling to keep pace with her and panting even more. "Tessa! Go on, I can't make it..." And with those last words, he collapsed to the ground coughed, trying to sit back up but so exhausted. By now, it had gotten pretty dark; it was difficult to see faces. However, the girl ran back and grabbed his arms, trying to drag him along. "No, no! I won't! Just get up, I'll help you, but we've got to go now!" Her voice was cracking and she was struggling to keep her composure, tears were already streaming down her cheeks while she grunted and heaved, trying to force Dallys to stand.

Then, from the distance, a man shouted. "There they are, get them, Don!" Then, a loud stomping stampede could be heard beginning to make its way towards them. Quickly, the male trainer pulled out a poke ball and kissed it, whispering something to it and tossing it behind them. Light flashed and a pokemon appeared, letting out a screech as it did. "Wrap!" The voice from the beaten trainer shouted as loud as he could, but collapsed in pain as Tessa was unable to hold him up anymore so she fell with him.

A Dragonair slithered to the front of them and let out a defensive battle cry towards the oncoming stampeding opponent. Then, the figure of a large pokemon came into view. Dragonair lunged forward, wrapping around its enemy and squeezing as tightly as possible, but it didn't quite stop the oncoming creature from its charge. "Bite!" a voice came from the downed trainer, and while in the middle of its wrapping of its opponent, the Dragonair bit as hard as it could along the throat of the momentous pokemon, but to no avail, the creature was not halting. Both the trainers could see their doom several feet in front of them soon to finish them off...

Suddenly, the jungle rustled and a voice was indistinctively spoken. Jumping out of the jungle and landing in the middle of the path with a heavy thud, it let out a roar towards the opponent's pokemon before suddenly charging forward towards its oncoming foe. "Stop that Rhydon, Rex, and then send it back to its trainer with your tail!"

The situation had just gotten confusing for the two. First, they start war with invading army of some organization, and now some random trainer comes out of no where and is apparently helping them. What a day...

The two pokemon suddenly collided with a thundering slash of armor. And there stood Tyranitar, staring a Rhydon dead in the eyes with showing his fangs. But Rhydon's strength was not to be underestimated, as it began to pick up Rex as if to throw him off to the side, but the coiling Dragonair kept that from happening, as it squeezed Rhydon's arms together and it let out a roar of dissatisfaction and frustration. Just then, Rex stepped back and swung his body around, his tail building momentum. The Dragonair was not new to double-team battles, so it understood what was soon to happen. It uncoiled from around the enemy just as Rex was swinging his body around.

The massive tail on the Tyranitar had too much momentum for the Rhydon to catch, and thus with the slamming collision of his tail, the Rhydon was sent hurling backwards through the jungle till it disappeared and could be heard slamming into the ground and the trainers who hadn't yet caught up with its charging pokemon let out a cry of surprise and anger. "Their supposed to be tired... this is exactly why we called in reinforcements, and now someone takes down MY Rhydon! This is not permitted to happen! This plan was full-proof!"

The unknown commander looked back to more trainers behind him and thrust his arm into the direction Rhydon just flew from, Rhydon was now unconscious as well. Being called back to his poke ball, the commander sneered angrily. "Little townsfolk don't stand a chance against my men..."

The men whom were sent into finish off the two helpless trainers were left with... nothing. There was no one there. One of them turned and called back. "Their on the run, we're in pursuit!" And the well trained warriors quickly began their run after them. Slasha was waiting though... and she quickly finished them off, before turning tail and running on all fours as fast as she could to catch up to her master.

"Fearow! Take the two of them to safety as far as you can fly, I know your uncomfortable with two people but get as far as possible!" The massive bird flying above them blocked out the bright light of the downing sun, as its massive wings pumped hard and it lifted into the sky, letting out a cry as it suddenly picked up an air draft and was propelled higher and higher. Riding on the back of Rex, he stood upon his shoulders and held onto the spinal spikes, watching them disappear into the sky. Then, Koal turned his head to see the little white and red figure hastelily running to catch up.

For a Tyranitar, he could run. Usually, one would be careful not to let such a massive creature run for long distances, but he didn't have to worry about hitting anyone or anything important... "Rex, charge! Make a path for yourself but keep running! We have to escape!" Rex just growled and lowered his body a little more so his tail wasn't dragging, and began to building more speed as if attempting to head-butt something. Slasha caught up several minutes later, keeping pace alongside Rex while still on all fours, looking up to Koal whom kept looking ahead and behind them, making sure.

But, noticing Slasha still, he smiled. "Good girl, I usually don't ask you to kill... but we would have been heavily out-matched if you didn't finish them off quickly... "She let out a unique cry of understanding but sadness, and they kept running. Rex worried not about anything blocking the way, for any tree or boulder that was in his path was quickly obliterated, just as long as Koal held on tight.

Koal stared ahead still, and repeatedly looked back. It didn't appear that they were being chased, but he'd take no chances. He crouched down and stroked Rex's flank. "Good boy, just keep running until Fearow comes back as planned. He'll find us... Just remember, we helped those people... if it weren't for us, they would have died..." Of course, Rex only grumbled. He was not much of a nice guy, he'd much rather live for himself than others, but Koal had taught him differently while raising him, so Rex was okay with it.

It was awhile longer of intense waiting and running until Fearow came back, in the middle of the night. Fearow let out a cry high above, letting the others below know he was waiting for them to stop before swooping. To which, Koal stopped Rex and quickly recalled him to his poke ball. "Slasha, sorry, but it's much lighter if you're in your poke ball." She only grumbled, and pressed the button herself on his waist and she quickly disappeared inside, as if her energy of her being was sucked into the ball.

Once done, Koal looked up and whistled Fearow's sign to swoop. And, just as he saw him swooping, Koal stuck his arms into the air, to which Talon's claws grabbed him and lifted him away. Once high enough in the air, Koal was suddenly dropped, but Talon did a roll and was below Koal before he even fell several feet, and landed on his back just fine. Koal only smiled, patting Talon's back. "Good boy, you did good, now take us to the others." And thus, Fearow swayed to the side, changing direction and beating its massive wings to get higher.

But, things weren't over. Fearow's long swiveled around too see an enemy coming up, and fast, behind them. Koal acknowledged this, only to turn around in time to see an incoming boot to his face. Letting out a grunt of surprise, Fearow was knocked off gerjectery and Koal was knocked unconscious, free-falling towards the ground. Talon let out a screech of fear and was suddenly speed-diving towards his master, needing to catch him fast enough so he didn't hit the ground... but the Pigeot rider was well aware.

Talon rushed fast, wings tucked, body straight, the wind rushing past his feathers to the point a whistle was created by such speed. But, Pigeot was much faster, capable of flying straight as fast as he was diving. It just wasn't enough before the enemy got to him before he did. However, just as Pigeot was ontop of Koal's body, prepared to kick him towards the ground faster, one of Koal's poke balls burst open and a light-figure launched towards Pigeot. Pigeot quickly dodged it, but only enough not to hit it, as the creature was still being molded within the second of being released, its claws slashed through Pigeots torso, causing it to let out a cry of pain and back off, in fact... the cut was so deep and so severe the pokemon was probably dead before it'd even reach the ground, and that only meant it's rider was probably done too...

This gave Talon a chance to actually catch his master, trying to narrow out his body as much as he could. Time was short. Talon finely caught up to Koal and grabbed his arms with his claws, just in time... for the ground was less then thirty feet below. But, Talon also realized what other pokemon had popped out... as she fell past both of them. She was staring up, watching as they got smaller to her... Talon beating his wings to slow down, and Slasha.... she only closed her eyes, knowing certain doom when it's upon her, and disappearing into the jungle, snapping branches and a loud thud...

Talon wanted to retrieve his partner... but, master was much more important at the moment. Choosing the lesser of two evils was always a difficult choice... If only he was a Pigeot, then this wouldn't have happened... A little teary eyed, the Fearow beat his massive wings and started to the rendezvous point.

Several hours later, Koal finely began to stir. The pain of the kick to the face finely came back to him and he sat up quick, and held his face. "Holy fuck! That fucking hurt!!" Exclaiming loudly. After a moment of allowing the pain to settle, he sighed and opened his eyes long enough to know there was a fire close to him... And two people staring at him from opposite sides of the fire. He blinked for a moment, and then remembered it all, sighing. Looking around, he noticed they were in a cave. Fearow had found a nice little place to go, a place only flyers could get too, a cave on a cliff face. Nodding his approval, he looked to the entrance and saw Talon keeping watch. God he loved that big ass bird.

After regaining his composure for a moment, he stood. Eh… maybe not such a good idea. His head touched the cave ceiling and he just groaned, but moved around the fire towards the two of them. "Alright, first things first. Introductions. The name's Koal." He extended his hand out towards them, but they just glared at him. "Are you keeping us prisoner or something?"

Koal, of course, was confused by that for a moment and then chuckled. "Oh, you mean this safe spot isn't safe enough for you? Geez, the thanks I get." He just smiled and kept his hand out. "No, I'm not taking you prisoner; I'm expecting a thank you though. I did, probably, just save your lives. I seriously didn't have too, but a simple thank you would be appreciated, or at least your names." His voice was a little husky, but his smile was genuine, of course though... his eyes were curious, that's what they stared at so intently, actually.

They both looked at one another, and then back to him. They supposed he was right. They had time to think about what had happened, and it did make sense. Dallys smiled then, standing as well and banging his head, one hand moving up to rub his head and the other extended to take his, shaking. "Dallys, and this is Tessa." She only waved from her sitting position, not exactly willing to trust him just yet. That was okay though, Koal understood.

Shaking the mans hand, he nodded. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help you. But... I am curious... what was going on down there? Before I came along, I noticed the brawling on the beach... a lot of people were dead, same as pokemon. Do all, small, unnoticed, unmapped towns get such crazy shit happen to them?"

The two tilted their heads at him, wondering what exactly that meant. But Dallys shook his head, taking a seat next to Tessa, wrapping his arm around her and cuddling somewhat. "Well... when you found us, we're in the middle of defending our town, our children, our families and pokemon. Those people we're Team Rocket. They were disbanded before we were even born, but new organizations came, all with crazy intents on destroying the world and crap. Well, after those organizations failed, Team Rockets leader came out of hiding and recruited people from every other serious organization. He took over, basically."

"You've heard of Ash Catch'em, right? You know the guy who was a hero and then became power hungry? Well, he defeated this guy a long time ago, Giovanni. A very serious player in the game of life. Well, he's back... and taking names. Not to mention, any small town, any places not on maps or known too well about, he's attacking, recruiting, and taking over. He's got a very big plan this time..." Both of them stared at him intently. "We thought you might've been with him... you're very strong, and your pokemon before, I've never seen one of those before..."

Koal sat back down, and against the wall for a moment, arms crossed and thinking quietly to himself. His face went emotionless and he was within his deep thought. Fuck, Giovanni. This wasn't good. Other organizations had serious business, but that guy was historical, even 20 years later it was fresh in people's minds, obviously. For a long moment, he was left in thought, the other two looking at him, waiting. But Koal smiled a moment later. "Oh, yeah, my unique pokemon. Haha! He's really not as special as you might think. Rex is my Tyranitar."

"No, not you're Tyranitar, the little white and red pokemon."

Too which, Koal smiled. "Oh yeah! Slasha! Come on out girl, allow these people to thank you properly." But, just as he tapped her ball, nothing happened. He cocked his brow and tapped it again. "Slasha... come on out girl, wake up. I know you hate it in there." But still, nothing happened. Koal began getting a little worried, grabbing and enlargening the ball, and pressing the button... the ball fell open, empty. Koal's eyes widened intensely.

He jumped up, slamming his head into the ceiling, but didn't care, rushing over to Talon and grabbing its shoulders, surprising the poor animal. He leaned forward and glared at Talon. "Where is Slasha?" His voice going from happy, cheerful to serious and burning. Eyes of intensity, those soft neon purple globes went from soft to a brightly glowing purple. Obviously his type of eyes reacted with his emotions, for they nearly created enough light to see from, much like a black light.

Talon's neck turned about, and his long beak pointed off into a direction, and then turned back to face him, before slowly lowering its head before Koal, obviously knowing he was quite upset. Even the feathers on the winged pokemon ruffled with his simple touch, but that simple touch was not simple, his fingers dug into the shoulders of the bird, almost hurting it, but no more than if he was riding him and holding on so not to fall off. But the creature almost understood his pain, for Talon was feeling it too. Suddenly, though, Koal turned around. "I'll be back... "So many thoughts raced through his mind at this moment.

Knowing full well what Koal had in mind, the bird pokemon lowered its body so Koal could climb onboard. Once tucked in, the bird leaped off the cliff face and soared the direction they were attacked. He may not have had the flight speed of a Pigeot, but his wings span was much wider and broader, so this bird was capable of going great long distances without having to use much energy at all. For his size held advantages and disadvantages, being a largest of the birds, except for those of the legendary's. The mighty bird pumped its wings and they were off, disappearing off into the night.

Back in the cave, both Dallys and Tessa were as confused as ever. Dallys leaned back against the cold rock wall and sighed. "So, it looks like we're stuck here now... Stuck in a hole on a cliff face. Just where I imagined myself to be when I woke up this morning..." He shook his head and groaned.

Tessa, however, curled up next to him and nuzzled into his chest. "No, I don't think we're stuck. He'll be back, I think something really bad happened that we're unaware of and he's going to check it out." She just smiled somberly and nuzzled closer into him, wrapping her arms around him.

He did the same, nuzzling her head with his chin and chuckling. "Yeah... I suppose things could be a lot worse right now..." He reached down to grab one of his poke balls, and lifting it up to examine it with the fire in the background as he glanced it over. "My pokemon are in need of medical attention... I think Charmelion was injured pretty badly. Gengar is out of commission all together. And Dragonair is my only pokemon left. She's gonna have protect us if something goes wrong. Today was hard, for everyone... and I hope we're not the only ones who made it out alive."

She sighed, not wanting to think about the events of today. They lost a lot of friends today. She, personally, watched as they were defeated, their pokemon killed on spot, and trainers trying to band together and fight off the overwhelming power of Giovanni's agents. One of her hands clenched his shirt, squeezing into a fist as she let a couple of tears slip before sucking it up and groaning. "We can't let them die in vain... they fought for the town, for us, for the pokemon, but they still died..." Her eyes squeezed shut and she forced her face into his chest, hiding herself from the cruel world for awhile.

Dallys only sneered as he stared into the fire, lowering the poke ball back to his belt and clipping it in. But he also noticed, when he lifted his hand, his entire arm was trembling uncontrollably, before quickly snapping his fingers closed into a fist and gritting his teeth. "No, we won't.... I swear, on my life, that Giovanni will pay for what he's done to us... I will get stronger, you will get stronger, and we will both kill him personally. I swear it, on my life..." He repeated to himself, although she didn't respond, they both wanted revenge...

They both ended up falling asleep not long after Koal left, after finely meeting the man who saved them, although he did have a pokemon randomly take them somewhere safe, and then leave them alone for an hour, only to return with an unconscious man in its clutches. But, he didn't end up seeming so bad...

Not too long after going out on the search, Talon had them at the place of attack. He pointed past his long head towards a clearing he could land relatively easily. Of course, after a graceful land, Koal jumped off and began scanning the area. His bright eyes could easily be seen in the dark, glowing bright with such animosity. Koal quickly summoned Kadabra, whom appeared upon the field and turned to acknowledge his master only to be startled, seeing those eyes. She'd only seen his eyes like that a few times before. He just glared down at her, narrowed eyes and focused. "Find her, Gar, now..."

It was much too dark to simply summon them all to search for her. Middle of the night. Serious wild pokemon came out at this time in this region. That's all he needed was to have his pokemon get caught in fights in the middle of a battle-ground with the possibility of military like organization after them. Kadabra's eyes began to glow, as she began to hum to help herself focus, by using some form of psychic ability to help them find their lost companion. Talon stood behind them, his lurching form and his long neck being capable of surveying more surrounding. He stood at a good six foot something when standing erect.

Then, after standing out there quietly for a good hour, Kadabra's eyes went back to normal and she turned to acknowledge them, and then pointing to the west. Koal nodded, walking past her and making way. "Talon, stay in the air, watch our backs. Gar, keep on my ass and direct me." And thus, Talon's heavy wings beat, kicking up dirt and blasting leaves in every direction before he was out of sight. Gar simply kept up with master as best as possible, having to step over downed branches, crawl under thorny plants and vines, and keep quiet. Gar was strong, but not strong enough to protect her master from some of the high level night monsters out here.

They kept going for a couple of more hours, searching, scowering, up high and down low. Gar simply kept pointing the right direction, but couldn't pin point her location exactly, and Koal was getting more and more frustrated the longer time went on. But Gar knew why. She knew her masters thoughts better than anyone else, for she read them. He was, to put simply, scared, and he transformed fear into anger in his own mind. It even scared her a little bit...

She'd learned that her master had gone through hard times, as most trainers do, but as a younger kid, he had to overcome childish fears of monsters in the dark. Paranoid fears most children have to overcome on their own. He just went about it differently than most. Whenever fear started to seep into his mind, his emotions would turn on one another, as if civil war broke loose in his own mind and anger was much better to have around than fear, so Koal literally made his fear his anger, forcing his anger to build and build and overwhelm the fear with rage... that way he was never caught off guard, always alert, always ready for the unexpected.

* * *

"No! No please, get back!" Koal, at the age of 12, had been caught off guard by a wild pokemon in the night. A Nidoking. And it was looking for a fight. Slasha, not exactly equip with greatest of techniques to take on a Nidoking, but she tried to defend her master diligently, but she still had no chance...

Koal, who was attempting to hide inside a massive stock of wild bamboo, barely squeezing his little form into the even smaller location, struggling to get deeper so that the Nidoking couldn't get to him. Slasha, whom was still at such a low level, also struggled to keep the attention of the creature and also keep out of its grasp. And the Nidoking was only becoming more and more frustrated, letting out a roar that caused little Koal to reach to his ears and cover them, letting out a cry of his own from sheer fear.

Slasha, jumping and dodging from place to place, but always keeping herself between Koal and the Nidoking, let out a tiny cry herself, trying to use some form of screech of her own to hopefully frighten the beast away, but of course the Nidoking only rushed forward. She dodged just in time for the Nidoking to slam into a tree, not like it actually did anything but make it even madder an more frustrated. Everything seemed so crazy. All they were doing was trying to set up camp for the night when the creature came burling out of the wilderness and attacked, forcing them to retreat to anywhere safe, but could find none until the bamboo stocks came into view.

"Slasha! Stop it! Run! Just run!" He may have been young, but he still cared about his Pokemon, even if all he had at this point was her. But, Slasha didn't run, she didn't know what to do, and her trainer was simply too scared to know what to do, so she simply stood ground and kept at it, whatever she was doing. But Nidoking was suddenly too fast for her to dodge, even for her smaller, quicker body couldn't get her out of the way of a sudden tail swipe which sent her rolling into the bamboo stocks, letting out a cry as she finely stopped and slouched down.

The Nidoking, seeing its victory at hand, began creeping forward, weary of if it was actually out, or going to counter attack when it was least expected. But, as it grew closer, Koal's arm reached out and began pulling her into the stocks. "Get back! No! Go away!" he tried to shout in his strongest, meanest voice possible, which didn't stop the Nidoking's advancing. And then, the Nidoking reached out and grasped her leg, yanking her from his hand and throwing her behind him with a force he couldn't begin to hold against. Being tossed, she smacked the ground and rolled until hitting a tree, going unconscious after such.

And then, Nidoking's attention turned to him, sneering its menacing fangs at him before charging. Koal, who now stood in shock as he watched his Poke'mon being brutally treated in such a way. Until he came back to reality and the Nidoking slammed into the stocks, crushing him on the inside, letting out a loud cry of pain that echoed through the forest, little Pidgy's awakening from their slumber and taking off from surprise. The Nidoking now saw the boy inside, barely conscious, whimpering from the pain, and started reaching for him with its clawed hands. Suddenly, Slasha came out of no where, jumping on its back and slashing along the sides of its face backwards, causing the animal to cry out in pain and thrashing about, sending Slasha flying once again to smack into the ground.

It turned, one eye officially cut beyond the point of repair and blood pouring down the side of its face. It growled deeply as it regarded the little white and red pokemon, that was now crawling into the opposite direction, and began stomping towards her. As it approached, it turned its body again and lifted its tail, turning its head to target its victim and suddenly slammed the tail down. A loud cry came from Zangoose, a sad, pathetic cry of someone being tortured with massive amounts of pain. The Nidoking only sneered in delight as it lifted its tail again, and repeated the process. Yet another painful squeal came from Zangoose, but the cry was much weaker... she was dying.

Out of nowhere, Nidoking was smacked sideways, sending him blundering into a tree with a loud crack of the tree trunk snapping. That took a lot of force. As the creature turned to regard what had hit him, he saw the boy, standing there was a broke bamboo stick and staring it down with flaring purple eyes. His head hung low, his body seemed limp and barely able to stand, but he carried the long bamboo stick with both hands. Lifting his head slowly, those piercing eyes stared almost straight into the soul of the Nidoking, who was now confused.

How had the little boy been able to move after being crushed in the bamboo stocks? How did he even break a single bamboo stock free with his bare hands? For that matter, how the hell did he summon enough force to send him flying? Nidoking stood, glaring down the little boy, and then kicking one of his feet back, snorting, and then charging with a battle cry. But before the Nidoking even got a couple of feet, the bamboo stock was thrust forward and even with its blunt end, broke through his armor and burst through its body, and actually out the other end.

The creature stood there for a moment with a bewildered look on its face. Slowly, it looked down to see the pipe like object protruding from its upper right chest, brackish blood seeping from around the tube. Its claw like hands clutched the bamboo and looked up, staggering as it did, to stare to the little boy, who was now standing several feet back with wide eyes, having a shocked expression on his face. Slowly, the Nidoking fell to its knees and forward, but the stick lodged into his body didn't break or bend, so he was forced to fall onto his side and slowly die.

And there stood Koal... unsure of exactly what had happened. His eyes had reverted to a less bright state, now dark and calm. Staring at the poke'mon as it fell but not quite knowing how it had happened. But, that didn't matter now. As Koal's thoughts gathered, he remembered Slasha. Tears began jerking at his eyes as he turned and rushed towards her. He fell to his knees in midrun, sliding next to her and grabbing her motionless body. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he leaned down and whispered closed to her.

"Please don't die... please... I'll do anything you wanna do from now on, you can stay out of your poke ball forever, just don't die!" He exclaimed, squeezing her body that much tighter as the tears poured down his cheeks and onto her limp body. The rest of the night was probably the worst night Koal would ever go through...

* * *

However, Gar's eyes this time during her metal scan pinged in her mind, seeing exactly where she was now. Her eyes flashed and she fell from the trance, turning to her master. "Ka!" She said with an excited, much more feminine voice than the males did, pointing into the right direction. She even flashed the image into her master's mind, which caused him to suddenly dart off into the woods that she couldn't keep up, but he sure as hell made a trail.

Without frisking him, no one would be able to tell he carried a short sword around with him and he began tearing through the woods, chopping away at any vines and small branches that got within his way. She could see the sheer determination in him without having to read his thoughts. Within several minutes later, Koal was out of her sight and she couldn't see him anymore. She could hear him in the distance, still slicing away with the the loud 'shing' of his blade every time it went through another clutter of vines. She tried to keep up, but her body wasn't built for speed.

However, the slicing came to an end shortly after. As Gar finely caught up, she'd come to a stop and her eyes widened when she saw Koal kneeling. Slowly, she approached and saw Slasha in his hands. She was motionless and limp, and Koal was breathing deep and heavy. Gar stared down at Slasha, and slowly up to Koal, whose eyes were closed and she could even see the tears in the darkness as they poured. She was dead....

"I'm sorry... "Slowly, Koal stood up, Slasha in his arms. Her body was lifeless and cold. He even breathed harder the more he thought about it. She must've died slowly... And that only angered him more. However, Gar eyes lit up and she began focusing. Around them, just in the nick of time, a barrier appeared and a bomb exploded right next to Koal. His eyes darted around suddenly, coming close to Gar, trying to figure out what just happened. Gar knew something...

"Gar, keep watch over her for now..." He said quietly as he crouched, putting her down gently next to Gar and then reaching down to pick up his short blade. "Barrier down for a moment." To which, it did, Gar's eyes still glowing and her focusing. He quickly leaped out and into the woods, disappearing before the barrier rose again.

Hiding in the darkness, Taylor growled. He'd lost most his unit today in a pathetic skirmish with some random trainer. That was not allowed to happen. No one defeated him and his crew! His black hair swayed in the wind as he began using shadow tactics. They would die. Him and his pathetic pokemon. He'd waited here all night. He'd watched that pokemon fall and he knew that trainer would come back for its corpse. He grins though, when he saw the trainer suddenly leap out of the barrier and into the woods. "Oh, you think you're slick... going to summon some pokemon and find me, hm? I don't think so..." Quickly, he dashed from one tree to the next and began climbing the next one.

And the game began. Taylor sneered as she peered around the corner of a tree, scanning the area for any movement or signs of an attack. He was no pushover, Taylor knew. For a man to take out his men was a feat only done by someone skilled or sheer luck, but that was doubtful. But then is eyes spotted movement. And a grin grew on his expression before jumping to the next tree limb and grabbing it with his hand. Quietly, he went, as he flung himself into the direction of the movement. He came to land in a crouch within a small opening. The moon gave him enough light to see what had been moving... a piece of cloth.

Suddenly, an attack came from his right and he dodged in time to watch a blade in slow motion thrust right where he was standing a second ago, and attached to that blade was Koal. Whose eyes focused primarily on Taylor. But, those eyes. Holy shit. He'd never seen such eyes before. For a moment, he was caught off guard by them, as Koal swung his body into a spin and kicked upwards with his right leg, but again, Taylor dodged swiftly. To which, Taylor leaped back into the forest to get a better opening for attack, as he leaped. "Boy, you're good, but not good enough..." just as he was disappearing into the forest, he flung several throwing knives in Koal's direction. One of them struck home, landing in his left shoulder. But Koal didn't even flinch as he dodged the others.

Koal wasted no time, leaping into the forest after the commander. A chase. That's what Taylor wanted. He knew he'd have the advantage. But also, this trainer... he hadn't summoned a pokemon. Curious. But no time to ponder on it. Koal was right behind him. Running through the forest, soon coming up next to one another. The commander unsheathed his short-sword and swung. But Koal ducked, bringing his weapon up into a counter. With the clang of the blades, the commander grinned. "Too slow, boy!" Which Koal felt more pain from his left gut. Taylor had blocked his counter and used it for an opening, slicing open his cloths and connecting to skin. Blood began to flow. But still, the boy kept up with good pace, as if the pain wasn't being acknowledged.

This was surely a challenge for Taylor, he knew, and even began to enjoy. If anyone was enough for him, this boy was capable. He liked that. A lot. Suddenly, the fight broke out into an opening again. They both came to a halt, skidding along the grass and dirt and staring one another down, weapons in hand. Koal bleed down his right side, breathing heavier. He may not have acknowledged the pain... but his body needed blood to keep moving. And he was getting low on it. Heh. Stupid boy. The standoff ended with Koal charging. Both blades connected once again, and metal clanging echoed through the night as they circled one another, dodging and attacking, repeating this process until finely someone struck. It was Koal, finely. He'd given the commander a large gash through his chest, and now Taylor crouched, free hand over his wound and groaning, but keeping his eyes on this boy. Damn, he thought. He got a hit in. The boy seemed to get faster. Even stronger, deflecting his attacks quite easily. And what in hell were those eyes?

Suddenly, a memory came to him, causing him to fall on his ass, the blood draining down his torso and stomach. "Whoa. You're one of them... one of those freaks of nature..." Taylor was now in struggling with his belief. Now it made sense. Why he was so dangerous. He remembered all the experiments with his kind that the scientists studied. In the end, they scrapped the project due to being unable to control, duplicate, or in any way use their capabilities. All subjects were too much of a threat after that, so they were destroyed. He remembered his superior explaining that they were not to be taken lightly. But, also, they were very rare... how did he come across another one?

He also noticed the boy was still standing... he had a gash in his right side and a knife sticking out of his shoulder. Blood nearly poured out of his body and yet he still stood. Now walking towards him, gripping his fists tightly and those neon purple eyes glowing like fire in the night. Groaning, he forced him to stand and chucked his blade towards the boy, to which it was deflected with a quick jerk of the boys wrist and his blade knocking Taylor's off to the side, stalking closer...

"No! I refuse to be beaten by some fuckin' child freak with little experience and knowledge! That's not how it works! I win! They loose!" He struggled to stand, one hand still tending to his wounded chest while the other reached for one of his poke balls. But suddenly, Koal was ontop of him. A surge of extreme pain was coursing through Taylor suddenly, and he realized his arm was gone. Letting out a yell, he fell to his knees before Koal clutched his nub of an upper arm.

But, wasting no time, Koal's free hand grabbed Taylor by his hair and held him up, exposing his throat. Pulling back his right arm, Koal thrust the blade forward into the mans throat. It burst out the back of the mans neck and Taylor just stared up at him, the life in his eyes slowly disappearing as the gurgling of blood filling his lungs and throat, blood beginning to waterfall from his mouth. Yanking the blade out, Koal dropped him and turned around and walked off into the darkness. The commander now lay on the ground, cursing the name of this boy. As he faded into the darkness.... he watched Koal disappear into the darkness as well, before he died.


End file.
